


forever

by WielderOfFairyTales



Category: Ticci Toby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Play Fighting, Slight Pyromania, Walks In The Woods, and kiss sometimes, elizabeth loves fire and toby, in that order, like hella fluff, oc is named elizabeth, they're best friends that love each other a lot, they're not dating, toby and elizabeth are my fire children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WielderOfFairyTales/pseuds/WielderOfFairyTales
Summary: "We'll be together forever, right?""Of course, Toby. You're my best friend forever. Alright?""Alright!"
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> you can also kind of read it as an xreader if you want

Leaves crunched underfoot as the pair walked through the forest. Both were unusually silent, though it was the comfortable kind of silence, where nothing needs to be said. The boy was fingering the sharp edges of one of the hatchets that hung from his belt loops, humming to himself as they traveled. His companion held a lighter in her right hand, occasionally flicking it open and then closing it. 

The girl smiled to herself as she flicked open her lighter again, watching the candle-sized flame dance in the autumn . She closed the lighter and put it back into her pocket, before turning to face the cool breeze. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the wind on her face. A chuckle from behind her prompted her to turn to face her companion. 

The smirk on his face, though hidden by the mouthguard he wore, was evident in his voice as he asked, "E-enjoying the weather, L-lizzy?"

Her eyes narrowed playfully as she responded. "I told you," she began, dropping into a crouch, "not," she tensed up, readying herself to spring, "to call me that!" she pounced, tackling him to the forest floor. 

They laughed as they wrestled, each trying to get the upper hand, the boy’s mouthguard getting knocked aside in the process. Finally, the girl had her companion pinned under her, grinning proudly as she watched him struggle for a bit before giving up. 

He grinned up at her, and she sighed happily as she buried her face in his neck, enjoying his warmth. 

After a minute or two, she rolled off of him and stood, brushing stray leaves from her jeans. Taking the hand she offered him, the boy stood and used the momentum to pull her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his chin on top of her head. They stood there for a few moments, before the boy asked, "We'll b-be together forever, r-right?"

The girl tightened her grasp slightly before responding, "Of course, Toby. You're my best friend forever. Alright?"

He released her, nodding happily. "Al-alright!" He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Forever!" He repeated happily, grinning as she kissed his cheek in return. 

The boy grabbed her hand, the two of them continuing through the forest. 

"Toby?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Love you."

"...Love y-you too, L-lizzy."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like twenty minutes so there's that i guess


End file.
